Blue Sky Heaven
by StarryMo
Summary: Le personnage principal, Hermione Sora Granger, est victime d'intimidation à l'école. Mais pas que, elle a aussi des problèmes à la maison ! Cependant, que va-t-il se passer, quand elle va rencontrer son 'Blue', et que le 'Blue' dira qu'il est le 'Ciel' ?


Adaptation du mangas "Bleu Sky Heaven"

Auteur : Marata Mayu

Traduction : StarryMo

Si vous voulez voir la version mangas allez ici : 508ad736d3c5f

* * *

**Kami-sama** : Dieu

* * *

Le personnage principal, Hermione Sora Granger, est victime d'intimidation à l'école. Mais pas que, elle a aussi des problèmes à la maison ! Cependant, que va-t-il se passer, quand elle va rencontrer son 'Blue', et que le 'Blue' dira qu'il est le 'Ciel' ?

* * *

"Le ciel bleu ? Le ciel gris ? Moi, j'aime l'obscurité du ciel la nuit.

_BIP BIP BIP BIP !_

"C'est le matin..."

-** Ah ! J'ai besoin de travailler plus dur aujourd'hui aussi !** Se motiva la jeune fille qui se levait de son lit.

Elle marcha vers la cuisine, une fois qu'elle eut enfilait son uniforme scolaire, pour préparer son petit déjeuner.

-** Hermione !** Cria la voix de sa mère qui sortait de sa chambre.

-** Ah maman...**

"Pourquoi est-elle là à cette heure-ci... A-t-elle rompu avec son petit ami ?"

-** Ne fais pas autant de bruit,** murmura sa mère en prenant un doliprane.

"Combien de fois cela est-il arrivé ?"

- **Maman, tu veux un petit déjeuner ?** Demanda doucement Sora.

- **Non. Arrête de me parler. ARGH ! Foutu maux de tête. J'ai trop bu !**

"Maman est un esprit tellement libre. Elle ne reste jamais à la maison. Pour que ce soit plus pratique, je fis tous les travaux ménagers moi-même. Mais c'est bon, j'aime faire le ménage. Papa ? Il y a deux ans, mon père a fui avec une autre femme."

_SOUVENIR : Deux ans auparavant._

Alors que je rentrer du collège plutôt que prévue car un professeur ce trouvé absent, je vus un taxi garer devant chez moi, une femme attendant devant la porte ouverte.

Je me suis arrêter de marcher quand j'ai vue mon père sortir de chez moi avec une grosse valise.

- **Annabelle, allons-y.**

- **Tu es sûr que c'est bon ?** Demanda la femme a mon père tandis qu'il mettais sa valise dans le coffre.

- **Oui,** lui avait-il répondu sans hésitation.** C'est mieux sans enfant.**

_FIN SOUVENIR._

"Il a ignoré mon existence." pensa-t-elle en un sourire.

_Lycée deuxième année. L'hiver._

Hermione fut pousser fortement dans un des couloirs et se retrouva assis par terre contre le mure.

- **Tu es vraiment ennuyante Hermione ! N'essaye même pas de bloquer le hall !** La préviens Pansy alors qu'Hermione ne faisait que rejoindre sa classe de potion.

Quand Pansy et sa clique partirent, Hermione était toujours au sol ramassant ces livres éparpillé autour d'elle.

- **Ses amies sont volages,** dit une serdaigle qui passait par là.

- **Elle doit se sentir bien solitaire**, rajouta une autre serdaigle avant de continué leur route ensemble.

"Je suis habituée à être seule. Ce qui se passe à la maison est bien qu'assez pour moi à tenir."

_SOUVENIR : Primaire._

La cloche sonna la fin des cours. Tous ceux de la classe rigolait est prévoyait de faire une ball au prisonnier.

-** Devrions nous inviter Hermione ?** Demanda une des petite filles de sa classe.

- **Hein ? Non, elle est trop mystérieuse. Elle nous portera malheur si on reste avec elle.**

_FIN SOUVENIR._

"Je dois sourire"

_Fin des cours._

- **Ouah ! Le ciel est si bleu aujourd'hui !** Parla fort une gryffindor à son amie. **C'est si beau !**

"Le ciel bleu... Est-il la plus belle chose ? Je ne comprends pas.

- **Draco !** Cria une voix de garçon qui se trouvait derrière elle tandis que le dénommé draco ce tenait devant elle marchant vers le groupe de garçon qu'elle avait dépasser quelque instant plutôt.** Allons jouer au Quidditch.**

"Ouah ! Ses cheveux sont bleus ! ... D'une certaine manière j'ai senti..."

-** Le ciel bleu ?** Parla Hermione à haute voix sans le vouloir.

"Oh non ! J'ai parlé à voix haute sans faire exprès !"

Draco s'arrêta un moment en la fixant.

-** Comment le sais-tu ? Les gens disent que c'est la couleur du soda...**

"Hein ?"

- **C'est parce que j'avais le ciel en face de moi**, rougissait-elle avant que Draco n'attrape c'est deux mains.

- **Oh, je voix ! Tu as raison ! Mon image c'est le ciel bleu ! Je suis une personne joyeuse ! C'est comme ça que les gens ont l'habitude de me complimenter ! Parce que je suis idiot ! Donc j'ai décidé de tendre mes cheveux blonds en cette couleur pour la première fois. Non... Comment devrais-je dire... C'est comme si le destin en avait décidé ainsi !**

" Le... Le destin ?!"

- **Draco qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** demanda la voix de Blaise que je venais de reconnaître.

-** Une minute !**

- **Prends cette gamine avec toi aussi !** Cria la voix de Théo.

-** Bonne idée ! Viens avec nous au terrain.**

-** N-Non merci.**

" C'est trop inattendu."

-** Attends ! Dis-moi ton nom complet !** lui demanda Draco.

"Ce genre de personne, c'est ma première fois..."

-** Hermione Sora Granger.**

-** Sora... ? Je m'appel Draco Aoi Malefoy. Si on associe nos deuxième noms ça fait "ciel bleu",** sourit-il.** Super ! Alors je te reverrais Hermione !**

"Ah... ce sourire...est comme le ciel bleu. Il m'a sourit, a une personne comme moi."

-** Elle est partie ?** Demanda Blaise.** Je voulais clairement voir son visage.**

- **C'était l'uniforme des Gryffondor, pas vrai ?** Demanda Draco en regardant Hermione s'engouffrer dans le château.

- **Ouaip.**

"Ce genre de personne, il existe ce genre de personne dans ce monde. L'uniforme de serpentard. Pourrais-je le revoir ? Je veux le revoir...

_Le lendemain en troisièmes heure de cour. _

-** Weasley, traduis ce qui suis,** demanda le professeur Lupin.

-** Ha ? Comment je saurais ? Ah, Hermione semble savoir le faire.**

"Hein ?"

Cette dernière qui regarder son livre couvert de dessin ridicule et d'insulter releva directement la tête.

-** ... Alors Harry, traduis le s'il te plait.**

- **Ha !?** cria ce dernière faisant rire toute la classe.

"Professeur Lupin fait comme s'il n'avait rien vue."

-** Arrête,** entendit-on crié dans le couloir.

- **Hein ?** Fit le professeur Lupin qui releva le nez de son livre.

Le professeur McGonagall, courait derrière les serpentard qui semblait avoir sa baguette entre les mains. Le professeur Lupin partie l'aidait tandis que tous les élève sauf Hermione sortait de la classe pour suivre la course poursuite.

-** Ouah, y'a plus personne ! Yo Hermione ! **

"Hein ? Impossible !"

-**Dr-Draco ? Que-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!**

-**Parce que le ciel est si beau aujourd'hui, je suis venue voir Hermione. Donc j'ai demandé au gars de faire une diversion, et ils ont piquet la baguette de McGonagall,** sourit Draco. **Est-ce que Hermione aime le ciel bleu ? Je l'aime beaucoup cela rend les gens joyeux.**

-** Je.. Je préfère de beaucoup le ciel de nuit. **

-** AH est-ce parce que c'est romantique ? **

- **Ah, non. Le sentiment de l'obscurité, cela me calme. **

-** ... Pourquoi ?** Demanda étonné Draco.

-** Pourquoi ? ...**

"En parlant de ça comment dois-je le dire..."

- **Ah laisse-moi regarder ton manuel, je me demande s'ils sont pareils.**

-** Hein ? Non...**

Quand Draco ouvrit le manuel d'Hermione il put y lire toute sorte de chose méchante à son sujet. "Tu ressembles à un démon", "vas mourir"...

-** Qu'est-ce que... ?**

- **Ah, ne t'en occupe pas !** Rigola peu joyeusement Hermione.

-** Pourquoi cela ?** demanda inquiet Draco. **Qui ? Qui protèges-tu ? Est-ce un ami ? Le professeur ? Dis moi Hermione !**

-** J'ai été seule tout le temps donc ça n'a vraiment pas d'importance...**

- **Tout le temps ? Quand est-ce que ça a commencé ? Pourquoi ? **

- **La maison... La maison à quelque chose...**

-** La maison ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? **

"Je ne veux pas en parler..."

- **Ha ha !** Rigola Hermione.** Changeons de sujet ce n'est pas quelque chose de bon pour discuter. **

-** Ce n'est pas quelque chose de bon pour discuter ? On s'en fiche que ça doit bon ou non. Hermione ne doit pas...**

"Ce serait mieux, de me laisser seule. Draco."

-** ... Etre heureuse, Hermione est l'obscurité.**

- **Ils s'en sont sortie ? C'est vraiment cruel. Le cours à été stoppé, j'en suis content,** dit la voix d'Harry qui se ramener vers la classe.

-** C'est mauvais,** fit Draco en se cachant de l'autre coter de la fenêtre par la où il était rentrer.

- **Ah ? Hermione ! Pourquoi as-tu ouvert la fenêtre ?** Demanda Ron.** Il fait froid !**

- **Ah, désolé...** parlant plus bas à Draco. **Très bien, je vais fermer maintenant. Merci d'être venu,** au même moment où elle finissait de murmurer sa phrase Draco se leva d'un coup toutes les personnes qui été rentrer dans la classe pouvait le voir.** Hé ?**

- **Je suis Aoi (deuxième prénom) donc ensemble nous allons devenir le ciel bleu !** Cria-t-il à travers la classe heureusement que le professeur Lupin n'était pas revenue, il se tourna finalement vers Hermione. **Rendez-vous près du lac ce soir à 18 heures,** dit-il avant de partir en courant.

"Draco, en dépit du fait qu'il ne connaisse pas ma situation. Il ne m'a pas repoussé froidement de l'épaule mais m'a agressivement approchée. Je... Je veux approcher Draco."

_Un peu plus tard Hermione rentrer chez elle car, elle habite à coter du château. _

"18 heures au lac, devrais-je y aller ?" pensa-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de chez elle. "Hein ? Les chaussures d'un homme."

-** Gregory et pour le dîner ?**

- **Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas en faire pour moi ?** Demanda le nouveau petit ami de ma mère.

-** Aïe que faire,** dit-elle en apercevant sa fille.

-** Hein ? C'est ta fille ?** Demanda le dénommé Gregory.

- **Ah bonsoir,** dit Hermione en essayant de sourire le maximum.

"Je suis revenue au mauvais moment."

-** Tiens, voilà. Va ailleurs,** lui dit sa mère en lui donnant des sous.

-** Ah... Devrais-je ramener quelque chose à manger ?** Demanda naïvement Hermione.

-** Vas-y. Ne nous dérange pas,** dit sa mère en retournant vers son copain. **Gregory, que veux-tu manger ? **

-**Où est ta fille ?** Demanda ce dernier.

- **Elle est sortie. **

"S'il te plait sourit, la mauvaise humeur... Ignore là."

_18 heures au lac_

-** Ah !** dit draco.

-** Ahaha...** Sourit Hermione, un peu faussement.

- **Ouah, la légendaire Hermione,** rigola gentillement Blaise.

-** Tu vas bien ?** Demanda Draco après avoir donné un coup de coude à Blaise.** Tu as pu te libérer ? C'est juste une invitation à un sens alors j'avais des doutes...**

"Un endroit lumineux est vraiment bien."

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Demanda brusquement Draco... **Quelque chose s'est passée chez toi ? **

**-... Rien ? Non ! Rien n'est arrivé...**

-** Ça et Ça, Ci et ça, rien n'est arrivé est interdit ! Si tu redis cas mots, tu devrais payer une pénalité !** Cria d'un coup Draco faisant sursauter tout le monde. **S'il y a vraiment quelque chose qui se passe tu dois l'exprimer, ce n'est pas bon de tout garder en soi... S'il y a malentendu, je m'excuse pour ça.**

"Sérieusement, c'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un comme lui.

- **Draco, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?** Demanda Théo.

-** Hein ? Quoi ? **

-** Rien n'est arrivé, rien.** Dit Blaise en répétant les mots d'Hermione.** Si tu redis ces mots, tu devrais payer une pénalité,** recommença-t-il avec les mots de Draco.

- **Très bien, punis-moi Draco !** Dit sérieusement Hermione.

- **OH, non attends, attends une minute !**

- **Draco j'ai faim !** Dit Blaise plaisantant.

-** AH ! Je paierais l'addition. **

Un gros blanc ce fit au bord du lac, tandis que le soleil ce couchais petit à petit.

-** Ha ha ha ! Hermione je rigolais ! Tu y as vraiment cru ? Je suis désolé pour ça! **

" Ha ?"

-** Je vois, c'est donc ça, je suis désolée,** rougit-elle.

"C'est si embarrassant, je n'aurais pas du intervenir. Ne plaisantez plus comme ca quand je suis dans les parages !"

-** Hahahaha, Hermione est si franche. **

-** Franche ? C'est... C'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça.**

- **C'est vrai sérieusement.**

- **N'est-elle pas vraiment mignonne,** dit Théo.

-** Hein ? M-Moi ?**

- **Belle jeune fille, oui,** répliqua Blaise.

- **Tu vois,** fini Draco.

- **Leurs points de vue sont bizarres.**

- **Non, c'est la première fois qu'on te dit ce genre de choses ?**

- **Euh...**

- **C'est parce qu'il n'y a personne comme ces gens ici autour de toi, en réalité ce n'est pas bizarre si quelqu'un te dit ça. Les gens autour d'Hermione sont les gens qui te contrôlent, pas vrai ?** Soupire Draco. **J'ai pensé que c'était vraiment du gaspillage, je pense...**

- **Merci,** dit Hermione qui rougissant un peu.

-** Dépêche-toi et soit comme le ciel bleu !** Lui dit-il en tapotant sa tête.

"Draco est très cool..."

D'un seul coup d'un seul, Draco la pris sa ces bras et la cacha derrière un buisson.

- **Très bien, les élèves ne son pas en train de traîner dehors...**

-** J'ai presque eu la trouille de ma vie,** soupira Draco une fois le professeur partie.** On aurait eu des problème si on se faisait prendre. **

Hermione est toute rouge du faite que Draco la tenait dans ces bras.

- **Haha, je suis désolé. Tu es si mignonne. **

" C'est la réalité, pas vrai ? Cela doit être le paradis. Tous le monde est si gentil et joyeux. C'est la première fois que je vois un monde comme ça.

-** Très bien, on te laisse ici, c'est bon ?** Demanda Draco une fois avoir ramener Hermione chez sa mère.

-** Merci de m'avoir ramenée...**

- **Alors à la prochaine.**

"Le monde que j'avais l'habitude de voir, ma réalité est..."

_SOUVENIR_

"Je dois sourire. Je dois sourire. Tout le monde me détestera si je n'y arrive pas" ce disait toujours Hermione.

-** Jouons avec Hermione,** dit une petite fille.

-** Je ne veux pas voir un faux sourire, ça fait peur. C'est comme une poupée.**

"Pourquoi, je ne peux rien faire correctement ?"

-** Hermione, c'est un cadeau pour toi,** lui dit son père en lui tendant un ourse en peluche.

- **Ouah ! **

"Bien que maman ne m'aime pas, papa n'est pas pareil. Bien qu'il soit rarement à la maison à cause de son travail, je travaillerais dur parce que papa est là avec moi. C'était ce que je pensé jusqu'à ce qu'il nous quitte. Alors que suis-je pour mon père ? Je suis fatiguée de pleurer. Je ferai mieux de faire autre chose que de pleurer. Haa... Quoi ? Je vois. C'est sourire. Son existence est d'oublié les mauvaises choses. Maintenant que je suis collégienne, je fois avoir des amis, c'est ça !"

-** Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux venir avec vous ?** Demandais-je à deux fille de ma classe.

- **Bien sur,** m'ont telle sourit.

Seulement...

- **Luna, Ginny, vous les avais pris pas vrai ? Tout le monde à partir de maintenant ce sont nos souffres douleurs.**

" Je ne pouvais pas les laisser sans défense..."

- **Attendez une minute !**

-** Quoi ? Tu vas les remplacer ? HAHAHAH !**

"Tant que je peux protéger mes amis, je suis satisfaite. Oh oui, je dois sourire à ce moment-là. Le petit bonheur doit être mon illusion. A tout moment aussi, même si je pensais les tenir dans ma main, on dirait que cela va disparaître dans la seconde qui suit. C'est vraiment triste. De plus, j'ai commencé à éviter les autres...Ha ha ha, je suis toujours comme ça. Donc mon ciel est toujours sombre..."

_FIN SOUVENIR_

"Je ne peux plus voir Draco.."

- **Je déteste vraiment la pluie en hiver, si froid,** entendis Hermione alors qu'elle sortait du château pour aller à près au lard.

-** AH ! Salut !** lui sourit Draco qu'elle n'avait pas vue.

"Evidemment."

-** Draco où est ton parapluie ? **

-** Euh..** Souria-t-il.** Ah c'est vrai Blaise et théo veulent venir s'amuser avec toi de nouveau**.

"Aoi m'approche... Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça... C'est si anormal."

- **Les prochaines vacances... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? **

"Je veux être avec Draco."

- **Annabelle dépêche-toi.**

"hein ?"

- **Rentre dans le taxi,** la pluie d'intensifie maintenant.

"Non... Papa ?"

-** Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Demanda inquiet Draco.

- **Papa...**

- **Hein ?** Dit Draco en relevant la tête vers le couple près du taxi qui tenait un bébé dans les bras.

"Définitivement..."

- **Laisse Alice rentrer en premier, vite. **

-** Il fait vraiment froid...**

Le père d'Hermione qui été partie deux ans auparavant tourna la tête dans la direction des deux jeunes. Il reconnu sa fille pourtant...

- **Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Des connaissances ?** Demanda la femme qui venait de rentrer la petite dans la voiture.

-** ... Non, je ne les connais pas. **

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi..."

- **Hermione,** crie Draco alors qu'Hermione courait dans la direction opposé de son père.

"Dis, tout va bien. Je savais déjà que cela arriverait depuis le début."

-** Hermione,** dit Draco en attrapant la main d'Hermione.

"C'est assez !"

-** Hermione...**

-** Mon père est comme ça, ma mère sort aussi avec beaucoup d'hommes et est toujours de sortie. Je vais bien. Je suis habituée à être seule même à l'école,** pleura-t-elle. **Mais ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Quand je me sens seule, je sourirais, le mauvais sentiment s'en ira... Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec moi. Je ne peux plus le supporter tout le monde s'éloigne de moi.**

" Ces choses, bien que ce soit inutiles de les dire à Draco, je ne peux plus me retenir."

**- ... Ce n'est pas que tu es mauvaise. Tu n'a rien fait de mal, hermione est la meilleure. Les relations avec les amis s'amélioreront; les professeurs protègent les étudiants; les parents protègent les enfants; personne ne blesse personne. **

- **Qu'est-ce que c'est... Je ne peux pas comprendre,** pleura-t-elle.

- **Dis Hermione,** sourire n'existe pas pour faire oublier la douleur.** Si tu continues à t'enfuir, tu ne connaîtras jamais les choses joyeuses. Parce que jusqu'à maintenant tu à porté tout le fardeau sur t'es épaules, donc quand tu as atteint la limite, tu penses de cette manière. Mais pour le moment, passe-moi toute ta peine s'il te plaît. Peu importe quoi, je trouverais une solution pour elles. Alors s'il te plaît change, Hermione change-toi. **

"Je pensais que rien ne pourrait changer, parce que je suis ce genre de personne après tout. Je pensais que je serais comme ça pour toujours. Pourquoi est-ce que tout ce qui arrive dans ma famille est si spécial... Bien sur à cause de mes parents, ça devient bizarre si je voulais des choses désespérées, j'étais habituée à penser ça. Mais ces mots de Draco élargissent mon cœur. Cela faisait longtemps depuis que je n'avais pas pu sourire; je me sens comme si mes yeux pleuraient toute la peine que j'avais rassemblée dans le passé. J'ai senti comme si j'avais perdu toute ma gêne, la douleur est partie; le vide est rempli. Je n'ai aucune idée depuis quand j'ai arrêté de pleurer..."

"Hein ? Ou... Ou suis-je ?"

- **Hermione ? **

-** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Comment ... ?**

- **Ah, Hermione tu es réveillée ?** **Ah tu as toujours un peu de fièvre,** m'appris Draco en mettant une main sur mon front.** Tu as de la chance et tu t'es évanouie hier à cause de la pluie longue histoire, en résumé c'est ma maison.**

- **Salut ! Hermione est réveillée ? J'ai fait du porridge...** dit la mère du garçon avant de déposer le repas et de repartir dans l'entrer de la chambre regardant les deux ados d'ici.

-** Elle est réveillée !**

"IM-IMPOSSIBLE !Hein ?"

- **Ah, je suis désolée pour le dérangement ! **

-** Aujourd'hui c'est samedi, reste chez moi jusqu'à demain, tu ne peux toujours pas te lever. Je voulais contacter ta famille ! J'ai trouvé ton numéro de téléphone dans ton manuel des étudiants et appelé ta maison plusieurs fois, mais personne ne répondait au téléphone,** me dit Draco.

- **Je vois. Je suis désolé... Alors peux-tu rappeler après un moment ? Parce que ma maman sortira le soir jusqu'à demain. **

- **Et pour le portable ? **

- **Elle a dit que de prendre son portable est distrayant.**

-** J'ai compris.**

- **Dis Draco tu connais ça ?** Demanda la mère de Draco.

-** Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **

- **Le couvercle du flacon de médicament...**

- **Hein ? **

-** Aïe, où est-ce... Ah la je déteste ça... ahahahaha,** rigola sa mère. **Je l'ai mis dans le pot ! **

- **Ta mère est si mignonne, j'aimerais rencontrer ton père aussi. **

-** C'est juste un membre du ministère ordinaire. Je te le présenterai la prochaine fois. **

Hermione sourit et regarda autours d'elle, une photo attira son attention.

- **Ah, c'est toi ?**

- **Oui,** sourit Draco.

-** C'est cool ! Je me demande où son mes photos, peut-être nulle part. C'est la preuve d'être aimé...**

- **Tes parents quel genre de personne est-ce ? Voudrais-tu me dire les détails ? **

- **Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois intéressé... Ma mère, ça doit paraître bizarre pour moi de dire ça mais c'est une femme très jolie. Elle est intelligente c'est une personne qui peut supporter n'importe quoi, elle ne laissera jamais personne voir ces faiblesses et elle déteste être contrainte pour quoi que ce soit,** sourit sincèrement Hermione.

- **Donc tu vis juste avec ta mère ? Et son travail ? **

- **Elle aide à une boutique de connaissances tous les mercredis. Cette connaissance semble beaucoup l'aimer, toujours à lui donner des bonnus et des extras... Et mon père est une honnête personne. Il marchande tout avec conscience. Mais à cause de ça, il travaille à d'autres endroits et on se voit difficilement...**

- **Dis Hermione, tu y croyais fermement depuis le début, pas vrai ? Tu es aimée !**

"Hein ?"

-** Ah... Avant mon père le montrait...**

-** Humm ah non pas ça, je veux dire quand tu parles d'eux... Tu n'a rien dit de mal sur eux. Parce qu'il sont t'es parents, c'est un personne à considérer, jusqu'à maintenant Hermione les respecte encore maintenant, tu es si cool. De plus en parlant du respect tu ne pouvais pas le faire en les ayant à l'esprit. Où que tu sois, tu crois fermement que tu étais aimée par eux. **

-** ... Peut-être est-ce ainsi...**

- **Parce que tu es franche donc c'est comme ça, c'est une bonne chose de croire en les autres, tu ne feras jamais rien pour trahir les autres...**

" La première fois que je me suis rendue compte de ce sentiment que je ne pouvais pas comprendre moi-même, comment le prendre maintenant."

-** Draco doit être Kami-sama***

- **Hein ? **

- **Tant que toi est là, je sens que je peux faire n'importe quoi. Dis Draco, je veux rentrer chez moi maintenant, après être rentré, je leur ferai face correctement.**

"Bien que papa n'est plus là, mais maman est toujours avec moi. Je veux savoir ce que pense maman, m'aime-t-elle en réalité ? Me déteste-t-elle vraiment autant ? Si c'est possible je préfère la première..."

-** Je vais te ramener chez toi. **

" Bon qu'importe qu'elle option me convient, si j'ai la réponse, ce ciel qui est abondamment couvert de nuages gris s'éclaircira. Je veux le changer en ciel bleu."

- **Je viens chez toi à une période chargée, désolé de l'intrusion. **

- **Ha ha, bienvenue.**

- **Ouah c'est beau. Où est ta chambre ? Ma destination est la chambre d'Hermione. Hein qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tien Hermione viens voir,** dit-il en ramassant quelque chose sur la canapé.

- **Hein ?**

-** Regarde ça.**

- **C'est...**

- ** Hermione l'a aussi la preuve d'être aimée. **

" Un album photo de moi petite..."

-** Hermione ?!** Cria une voix à l'entrer.** Tu... Quand... J'avais prévue de sortir hier,** dit sa mère essoufflé a genoux sur le sol. **Après que tu sois rentrer, mais parce que tu n'es pas rentrée... Je suis quasiment allée appeler la police pour te chercher... **

-** C'est... Hermione était trempée sous la pluie : elle a eu de la fièvre et s'est évanouie. Parce que nous étions prêts de chez moi, nous y avons transplané. J'ai essayé de vous appeler plusieurs fois mais personne ne décrochait. J'ai pris la décision seul, je suis vraiment désolé!** Intervient Draco.** Ah ! Je suis Draco Malefoy ! Je suis définitivement pas quelqu'un d'étrange ! Et puis... En plus, je pense qu'il y a un malentendu entre Hermione et vous donc, j'espère que vous pourriez avoir une bonne discussion. **

"Draco, dis Draco..."

-** Maman, je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiétée, il y a pleins de choses que je veux dire voudras-tu m'écouter ? Mais avant ça, peut-tu me laisser aller remercier Draco ?** dis-je une fois que Draco fus partie.

"Ah? Le ciel est teint pour toujours de bleu."

- **Draco ! **

- **C'est mauvais,** dit-il en se retournant.** J'ai fait une mauvaise impression à ta mère lors de notre première rencontre...**

-** Merci. Je n'aurais rien pu changer sans t'avoir rencontré.**

"Du fond de mon coeur... Il m'a sauvé."

- **Je deviendrai plus sévère. Même si le ciel se teint de noir de nouveau, je me dresserai en utilisant ma propre force. Pour protéger Draco de tout, donc...**

" Parce que j'ai été sauvée, pour le remercier, donc..."

Les lèvres de Draco se déposèrent sur ceux d'Hermione. La sensation que ressentait Hermione sur le moment était intense et indescriptible.

-** Je t'aime Hermione,** sourit Draco après le baiser.

"J'ai un peu à m'inquiéter oui, peut-être que j'ai rencontré Draco..."

-** Donc, reviens tôt aujourd'hui aussi, allons manger après le shopping.**

-** Oui, maman, j'y vais maintenant. **

- **Ah ! Draco est venue te chercher. **

-** Bonjour ! Il fait vraiment froid**,sourit Draco en se dirigeant vers Hermione et sa mère.

"Draco, dis Draco j'ai senti que ce monde est comme le paradis pour moi, c'est la première fois que je ressens ça. Je n'ai juste, jamais ressenti cela depuis le jour où je suis née et depuis c'est toujours toi qui me fait ressentir cela."

* * *

Fin !

J'espère que vous avez aimer !

N'hésité pas à me laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir !

Si vous avez apprécié cet OS et si vous voulez que j'en face d'autre ou que je face un projet spécial écrit à partir d'un film que vous voulez n'hésité pas à me le dire !

Bisous à tous


End file.
